1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spin casting style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to spin casting style fishing reels with line spools with forward flanges. In order to prevent untensioned fishing line from getting caught under the spinner head, a plurality of fibers are coated on the rim of the flange.
2. Background of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,510, R. D. Hull described the known practice of covering the outer peripheries of flanges of fishing reel spools with a brush of fibers in the form of rings, for example, formed of a fine twisted wire containing a series of short fibers or bristles more or less in the manner of a highly miniaturized pipe cleaner. In very large reels, for example, where the spinner head is about three inches in diameter this method of keeping untensioned fishing line from getting caught underneath the spinner head has proved to be adequate although not completely satisfactory. However, in small reels, under two inches in diameter, and more importantly, miniature fishing reels wherein the diameter of the spool is one-and-a-half inches or less, the pipe cleaner has proved to be disastrous because so many fibers get water-soaked from reeling in wet fishing line that the pipe cleaner swells in size. When this occurs, the swollen, wet pipe cleaner fills the space that exists between the inside surface of the spinner head and the brush. This causes a major interference between the two parts and makes the fishing reel very hard to crank. Thus, with the trend toward small miniaturized fishing reels utilizing 2 to 6 pound test fishing line, a solution to make fishing reels easy to crank and yet keep the untensioned line from catching underneath the spinner head is needed. The pipe cleaner type brush provides too many fibers that are not perpendicular to the inside of the spinner head.